Hold My Hand
by accidentalwhouffle
Summary: In which an incident on one of their adventures brings Clara and the Doctor closer than ever. "How can I help?" "Just, please, hold my hand."
1. Capture

_Hi all! I've been writing fanfictions for this site since 2009, but my previous accounts were discovered by my irl friends, and I didn't want them reading my stuff, but if you like this I can link you to my old account where I have a few Doctor Who fics (though some written by me four years ago aren't very good). Anyway, I accidentally found myself in love with this ship and then this idea came into my head. I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

Clara giggled, clinging to a rail in the TARDIS as she watched the Doctor repeatedly hit the console with a mallet.

"Does that help?" she called out as the tread in her boots once again failed to grip the ground and she slipped across the room.

"I think so!" the Doctor cried back, still banging away.

Clara grabbed the rail she had sailed towards and firmly dug her feet into the grating, "I wish we were there, I can't take much more of this being flung about the place."

The Doctor gave her his goofiest grin and with one final bang of his mallet the room became still.

"Thanks for not killing us!" Clara called to the top of the console with a grin.

She loosened her grip on the rail and headed to the Doctor.

"Where are we?"

The Doctor checked his monitor, "We are on Earth-"

"Earth? That's where we came from, isn't that a little dull?"

"In the year 4014."

"Ooh," Clara grinned. "That's nearly two thousand years into my future. What's it like now?"

The Doctor gestured towards the doors. Clara gave him a quick grin and ran to them, flinging them wide open. She stood still, shocked at what she saw.

The Doctor frowned at her reaction and sauntered forward, looking out at the scene that awaited them. Instead of glorious waterfalls and granny smith green grass that he had expected, they saw a vast and decaying wasteland.

"Are you sure this is Earth?" Clara asked slowly.

"I must have gotten the co-ordinates wrong…."

The pair stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around, they could hear footsteps fast approaching and hurried around the other side of the box to see who was coming for them. There were three young looking men in military uniforms.

"Who are you?" one of them shouted.

"Hello," The Doctor grinned merrily. "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara, we seem to have landed here by mistake, but not to worry, we'll just get back in our box and be out of your hair in no time."

"It's a woman!" the man shouted to the others.

"Grab her, quick!"

"Hey wait!" Clara protested as two of them seized her arms.

"Better take the man too, we might need him, it could make it easier for her."

"Make what easier?" the Doctor asked as the third man prodded a gun into his back, forcing him to walk forward.

"Doctor what's going on?" Clara was clearly alarmed.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," the Doctor replied as the gun pressed him onwards.

* * *

The men took the time travellers to an underground base, where soldiers ran all around.

"Wait here," one said as the three of them left.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, looking around.

"Looks like some kind of medical area," the Doctor poked a piece of equipment.

"I don't like this," Clara gave him a frightened look.

The Doctor smiled softly at her, taking her in his arms, "It's alright Clara, I won't let them do anything to hurt you."

She returned the hug and then gasped as two frightful looking men in white lab coats entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Whitehall," the larger man announced, "and this is my assistant Dr. Kent."

The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Clara Oswald."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions," Dr Whitehall said.

"Umm, okay," Clara replied nervously.

"Species?"

"Err… human."

"Age?"

"Twenty four."

"Do you have any children?"

She laughed, "No, of course not."

The two large doctors muttered to each other, "Already twenty four. Are you sure she's still good? Should we check her?"

Clara glanced at the Doctor. He shrugged back, before stepping protectively in front of her.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm about to scan you both," the assistant responded, pulling out a strange looking, beeping device from his coat pocket.

He ran it from the Doctor's head to toe, and then pushed past him and scanned Clara as well. Checking the results he turned to Dr Whitehall.

"Both in prime physical condition, the man is of particularly good stock. The woman is perfectly healthy and capable."

"Alright," Dr Whitehall grinned. "Time to get on with the procedure."

"Procedure?!" Clara backed up into the wall behind her. "What procedure?"

"Calm now," Dr Kent hushed. "It's not good for anyone if you're so nervous. Relax."

Dr Whitehall pulled a large needle out of his pocket and headed towards the Doctor.

"Hey!" he shouted backing away into Clara. "No need to be so menacing. What are you doing?"

The needle was jabbed into the Doctor, who let out a wallop of pain. Clara's eyes widened as she watched the needle fill up. It was pulled out and the Doctor fell to the ground. Clara started screaming as Whitehall turned to her, jabbing the needle into her skin.

* * *

Blinking slowly the Doctor regained his consciousness, he felt something heavy on his stomach and noticed Clara sprawled across him. He nudged her gently to wake her and slowly she came to, sitting up and looking around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor scratched his head. "I don't like not knowing"

He stood up and headed to the door, pushing and pulling he realised it was locked. He banged his fists against the heavy metal.

"Hey what's going on?"

There was a clacking of locks and the door swung open, revealing one of the soldiers who had initially brought them there.

"You are to be held here until it is deemed safe to let you out, food will be delivered to you daily, as well as anything else you may need. You need not ask any questions, nor try to escape. Should you try to escape you will not get far and will be brought back here in total lockdown."

With that he shut the door and locked it again.

"That wasn't very helpful," Clara mumbled.

The Doctor pointed at a window near the ceiling, "We could go out there, there's hardly any soldiers on the surface, I bet we could escape to the TARDIS and find out what's going on."

He sonicked it and grinned as he was able to open in and wiggle out, he reached back in and grabbed Clara's hand, pulling her through after him. Not letting go, the pair ran to their blue box and slammed the doors shut behind them. Suddenly the TARDIS let out a vworp sound.

The Doctor looked up at his machine, "What?"

Suddenly she took off, sending the pair sliding along the floor towards the console. When she finally settled the Doctor looked out the monitor.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"Your street…"

"She took me home?"

"Looks like it," the Doctor glanced at his companion.

Her skin was oddly peaky and she looked tired.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," he suggested.

She wasn't opposed to the idea, "But shouldn't I hang around and find out what's happened to us?"

The Doctor waved a hand, "You go sleep. I'll run some tests on myself and let you know the results later."

Clara smiled, "Thanks."

She gave him a hug and he pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"Call me if you notice any strange side effects," he whispered. "My number's already in your phone."


	2. Side Effects

_Hope you're all enjoying this so far. Anyway, here's chapter two. Includes Angie and Artie, and much talk about "Clara's boyfriend"  
_

* * *

Clara fumbled for her keys at the front door but couldn't find them, so she pressed the buzzer. Angie answered the door.

"Lock yourself out?" she asked.

Clara nodded.

"You've been gone awhile," Angie whispered.

"Your dad here?" Clara whispered back.

Angie nodded, "He's worried about you."

"How long was I gone?"

"Two weeks."

Clara's eyes widened, "Guess the Doctor overshot."

"How long was it for you?" Angie whispered.

Clara gestured upstairs, "Meet me in my room, I'll explain later."

Angie hurried upstairs.

Clara slowly walked into the living room.

"Hi George," she said tentatively.

He turned around, "Clara! I've been worried. You left without telling anyone, I was going to call the police except Angie said she thought she saw you go off with your boyfriend."

Clara bit her lip, "Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to be gone so long, we just lost track of time and before I knew it, it had been two weeks."

"Where were you?" George asked.

"Surprise holiday to umm, Cardiff?"

"Cardiff?" George raised an eyebrow. "Alright…"

Clara grinned meekly at him, "I'm going to go upstairs and say hello to Angie and Artie."

"Could you tell them we're going out for pizza for dinner?"

"Sure."

"You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Um," Clara thought about it for a moment. "If it's all the same with you, I think I'll stay here and get some sleep."

George nodded and Clara turned and ran up the stairs to her room. Angie and Artie were already there, Artie leaning back in her desk chair, and Angie sat at the foot of her bed. Clara joined Angie.

"So where did you go?" Artie asked as soon as she'd sat down.

"Earth, in 4014. Well that's where the Doctor thought we were anyway, but it turned out not to be… I think…" Clara replied, placing one finger on her lips as she thought.

"How long were you there for?" Angie asked.

Clara's eyebrows knitted together, "Well, um... I'm not exactly sure, I was unconscious for part of it, but from what I remember, it couldn't have been more than a few hours."

"You were unconconklus?" Artie struggled to get out.

"Unconscious," Clara corrected. "Yeah, I was."

"What happened?" Angie asked with concern.

Clara leaned back against her pillows, "A group of soldiers captured us and took us to their underground base, and we were put in some kind of medical laboratory. I can't remember exactly what happened but I think they injected something into us…"

"_Really_?" both children chimed.

Clara nodded and undid the zipper on the side of her dress as far as her hip, there was a small, red mark just above her hip. She rubbed it.

"Does it hurt?" Angie asked.

Clara shook her head, "Not really, it itches a bit though."

"Do you think you were poisoned?" Artie's tone was somewhere between concern and excitement.

"I hope not," Clara looked grim. "The Doctor's running some tests on himself now to find out what it was."

"Angie! Artie!" Mr Maitland's voice came from downstairs. "Get your coats on, it's time to go!"

The two children gave Clara a quick hug and instructions not to die while they were out before leaving the room. Clara collapsed onto her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor knocked heartily on the Maitland's front door and, after a few minutes, a very groggy looking Clara opened it for him.

"Urgh, what happened to you?" he greeted before stepping inside. "Good news Clara! There's absolutely nothing wrong with me!"

"I'm not sure that's strictly true," she mumbled as she shut the door behind him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she wrinkled her nose at him in return.

"Were you asleep?" he asked.

She yawned in reply, "Yeah, the kids went out with their dad so I didn't have much else to do but catch up on some sleep."

"That's probably good for you."

Clara nodded, "So there's nothing wrong with us then? We've not been poisoned or anything?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope! All hunky dory! Hunky dory… that's an odd thing to say."

Clara nodded, an uncertain smile plastered on her face, "Come on then, let's get some dinner."

"I know a great Italian place."

"Local?"

"Sure," he paused. "Well, not yet. In about fifty years it well be though."

She giggled, "Come on then, chin boy. Let's go."

A month or so later Angie awoke to a horrible retching sound. Glancing at her alarm clock as she wriggled her feet into her slippers she saw that it was 6.15am. She followed the retching sound to the bathroom, where she found Clara slumped over the toilet bowl.

"Clara?"

Clara pushed her hair back from her face as she turned to look at her young charge, "Did I wake you Angie? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Angie sat down on the tiles next to Clara. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Clara smiled. "I think I must have the flu or something."

Angie nodded, and she really believed that maybe it was the flu, until three mornings later when it was becoming routine for Angie to wake to the sounds of retching and sitting in the bathroom with Clara.

"Hope it's not a space flu," Clara said with a forced laugh and she rinsed her mouth out.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Angie half joked.

Clara frowned at her, "That would be impossible."

"Well, you have been zooming off with your boyfriend for longer amounts of time, I mean surely you must have-"

"No," Clara interrupted firmly. "We would never."

"I mean they say if you use protection you're safe, but I've seen enough videos in health class to know that's not always true, and even if you-"

"Angie stop," Clara put a hand over the girl's mouth.

Angie licked her hand away, "I'm just saying you should at least tell the Doctor what's up."

Clara sighed, maybe she should mention her sudden illness to the Doctor, in case it was a space flu or something.


	3. Confirmation

_Just a short one. Pretty sure you all guessed what Clara's "mystery illness" is by now (it is pretty obvious), anyway, this is just kind of a shorter chapter leading into the next one, which will have lots of lovely whouffle moments for all of you. Please review and let me know your thoughts/opinions, this story is all for you and I just want to know what you think  
_

* * *

When the TARDIS showed up later that evening, Clara was reading at her window when she heard its engines happily whirring. She grinned, slamming the book shut, and hurrying out her room and down the stairs. The Doctor was standing outside the blue box waiting for her. He grinned broadly at her. Clara shouted out to the Maitland's that she was going out and slammed the front door shut behind her.

"Hi Doctor!" she chirped, glad to see him.

"Clara," he pushed open the TARDIS door with a smile, letting her into his time machine.

Once inside the console the Doctor started shouting like a mad man, "Right! Where do you want to go? We've so many choices! So many places! And aliens, love a good alien, don't we?"

Clara leaned against the console silently.

"There's all kinds of awesome things out there! We just _have_ to see them all! And I-" he trailed off. "Clara? Are you alright? You're being spookily quiet."

"I've been sick," she said quietly. "I was worried it was a space flu or something."

"Oh," the Doctor stopped his excited run around the console and stood next to her. "Want me to check what's wrong?"

She nodded, "Yes, please."

He led her to the TARDIS medical bay and got her to stand in a booth, which he described to her as a 'sort of super-spacey x-ray machine that picks up whatever ails you'. Clara stood still watching the sides of the booth flash various colours and circle around her. She looked up over the top of the booth and giggled, the Doctor was wearing an enormous pair of goggles.

"All done!" the Doctor cried out and the machine slowed to a stop.

"What's the verdict?" Clara asked, still laughing at the Doctor's choice of eyewear.

"Well, let's see," he pulled a long sheet of paper out of the machine that looked a bit like an enormous shopping receipt.

Clara peeked over his shoulder, trying to read what was on it, but gave up after discovering it was written in a strange, circular language.

"You've got a paper cut on the ring finger of your right hand-"

She held it up and looked at the tiny paper cut, remembering slicing it as she was helping Artie sort through his comic book collection.

"A bruise on your right, no, on both knees-"

Clara could blame the TARDIS on that one, throwing her about the console room.

"and you're…." he stopped.

"What?" Clara was worried. "Doctor, I'm what?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you're pregnant."

Clara sat quickly down on the floor, "Impossible."

The Doctor half smiled, "You tend to be quite impossible."

He joined her on the floor.

"Oh my stars… Doctor, how did this happen? When did this happen? I haven't been with a guy for ye- well, for a really long time."

"I don't know," he replied softly, thinking about it.

She studied his face as he thought, and watched as his eyes suddenly widened.

"What?"

"Do you remember when we were on Earth but it wasn't really Earth and we got kidnapped?"

Clara nodded, biting her lower lip.

"They injected us with something," he said slowly. "Well, actually, thinking about it, they took something _from_ me. A sample of my DNA I suppose. But then what about you, they must have had some kind of experimental protein or something that they injected into you that found its way to your, well your, um, reproductive… parts."

"So," she took in the information. "It's got Time Lord DNA in it then?"

He nodded, "I suppose so."

"What are we going to do?" Clara asked.

"Whatever you want to do," the Doctor replied. "I've got equipment here that could get rid of it absolutely painlessly, and erase your memory of any of it, if that's what you want. But only if you want it. It's entirely your choice."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I think, I might just go to bed, and think it over."

* * *

The Maitlands' were already in bed by the time she got back to the house, and so she crept silently up the stairs. She'd only just shut her bedroom door behind her when it swung back open, Angie on the other side. Clara sighed, she'd wanted to be alone, but still she stepped aside and let the younger girl in. They sat on the bed together.

"Did you ask the Doctor what was wrong with you?" Angie asked in a hushed voice.

Clara nodded.

"Well?" Angie whispered. "What's wrong with ya?

"I don't want to talk about it," Clara's voice was barely audible.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Angie said gently. "He did you get you pregnant?"

Clara reluctantly nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, are you going to keep it?"

"I can't kill it," Clara replied softly. "I have to keep it."

They sat in silence for a moment before Angie spoke again.

"You'll have to tell my dad."

Clara's eyes widened, "I'll have to tell mine too… you don't suppose anyone would notice if I ran away in the TARDIS for a few months, would they?"

Angie smiled, "They probably would."

"Guess I'll have to tell them then, won't I?" she sighed. "The Doctor had better be ready for what they dish out then, this is technically his fault. If he hadn't taken me to that weird not-Earth planet this would never have happened."

Angie was glad to see that her nanny had a bit more of her fire back in her now, and said so.

"Thanks Ange," Clara hugged her. "I had better go warn the Doctor what he's in for now."


	4. Telling the Dads

_Took me ages to write this chapter (Probably didn't help that I was watching Titanic at the same time and having to stop every so often to bawl my eyes out. Please review and let me know your thoughts/opinions, this story is all for you and I just want to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions that might be helpful let me know, coz otherwise the updates will be slower, because my own idea-bank is starting to run dry.  
_

* * *

The Doctor was staring at Clara's results when he heard a knock at the door. Hurrying over he opened it. Clara jumped forward and hugged him, he pulled her close.

"Doctor, I've made a decision."

The Doctor kept quiet, just nodding for her to continue.

"Well, I've thought about it, and I can't kill it, even if I don't remember it, I just can't do that. So I'm going to keep it."

The Doctor smiled gently at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him. "Are you going to leave me here?"

The Doctor shook his head, "We don't walk away."

"You're going to have to meet my dad," she said. "He'll want to meet you. And Mr Maitand too."

He nodded, "Of course. Is there anything else I can do to help."

She sucked on her lower lip, tears in her eyes and nodded, "Just please, hold my hand."

He took her small hand in his and held it tight, "I won't let you go."

"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

Clara and the Doctor walked hand in hand back into the Maitlands house and into the kitchen, where Mr Maitland was making himself a cup of tea. He looked up when he heard them coming in.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello," the Doctor replied.

"Clara's boyfriend, right?"

"The Doctor," he shook Mr Maitland's hand.

"George, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," the Doctor replied.

Clara tugged on the Doctor's other hand gently, wordlessly reminding him why they were there.

"Umm, George, we sort of need to talk to you," Clara said.

"Oh sure," Mr Maitland picked up his cup of tea and walked to the kitchen table.

Clara and the Doctor followed, sitting down with him. Mr Maitland looked between the two of them, Clara looked nervous- chewing on her lower lip, but the Doctor looked a little bewildered and uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," Clara replied. "Um, well you see, the gist of it sort is that um…"

She trailed off. Mr Maitland's brow furrowed, he'd never known his nanny to be short of words.

The Doctor took a breath before finishing what Clara had started saying, "Clara's pregnant."

Mr Maitland choked on his tea, "What?"

Clara looked at the Doctor, her eyes looked scared, as though she was facing an alien, rather than a friend.

"Well, it's okay," Clara said. "We're going to keep it and look after it and everything."

Mr Maitland thought for a moment before speaking, "You're both old enough, so I really can't be mad. It's just unexpected."

"We were a little surprised too," the Doctor said with a nervous smile.

"Are you alright, financially, I mean?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Of course," Mr Maitland chuckled. "You're a Doctor. Well, Clara you're still welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, even if we do find another nanny."

"Thank you," Clara smiled at him.

"How are you going to tell your father?" Mr Maitland asked.

"Gently," Clara joked.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor started slamming switches, directing the TARDIS to the address that Clara had given him.

"My dad's not going to be happy that he's never met you before," Clara said with a smirk.

"Who said he's never met me before?"

"What?" she hurried over to him. "You've met him? When?"

"Well, I haven't yet," the Doctor flicked another switch. "It's a time machine Clara, we're going back in time to meet him."

"How far back?"

"Just after we met," he responded, pressing a button.

The TARDIS settled down and the pair jumped out the doors, arriving at Clara's old house.

"Wow," Clara looked up. "I haven't been here for ages."

"Come on," the Doctor took her hand. "Let's go meet your dad."

Clara led the way and leaned on the door buzzer. A few moments later the door swung open, revealing Clara's father, Dave.

"Hi dad!" Clara grinned at him.

"Clara!" Dave wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's good to see you."

"You too dad."

"How's George and the kids?"

"They're good, Artie's joined the school chess club."

Dave noticed the Doctor at that point, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Dad, this is my friend the Doctor. Doctor, this is my dad, Dave."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor grinned. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise," Dave smiled. "Come in."

The three of them settled into the living room, a cup of tea each, and a stack of jammy dodgers piled in front of the Doctor.

"So, have you known each other long?" Dave asked.

"Not too long," the Doctor replied. "Just a little while."

"How did you meet?"

"Oh, um," the Doctor hesitated. "We just sort of ran into each other. I liked her so I stuck around. I think she likes me too."

Dave smiled.

* * *

"Okay," the Doctor started adjusting the co-ordinates at the console. "Time to go and tell him the news."

Clara smiled nervously, "I hope he doesn't hate you now."

"He liked me last time, I know he did," the Doctor replied. "Alright then, here we are."

They hurried out of the TARDIS and up to the front door. This time the Doctor banged heartily on the door. When Clara's father opened it the Doctor hugged the man.

"Hello Dave, nice to see you again!"

Dave was a little confused, but seeing Clara over the Doctor's shoulder he smiled, "Hello."

Clara giggled, "Hi dad."

They were ushered in to the living room once more and sat down.

"So, what's new with you two?"

"Dad, we've got some really big news," Clara started.

Dave looked on curiously, "What is it? You're not joining some cult or anything weird are you?"

Clara laughed, "No dad, nothing like that."

"Alright then, go on."

"Dad, I'm pregnant," Clara told him.

He was silent.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"You're twenty four."

"That's old enough," Clara replied. "You see fourteen year olds pushing prams these days."

Her dad tilted his head in agreement, "But you're Clara."

"Is Clara not allowed kids?" the Doctor asked.

"She's my baby," Dave replied.

"But, you're okay with it, right dad?"

He breathed in, and then nodded. They grinned at him.

Clara and the Doctor stayed for a while longer, chatting and being domestic with her father. Clara headed for the TARDIS (or car, as she'd told her dad, which they made up some lie about being parked around the corner) and Dave pulled the Doctor aside.

"Doctor, I want you to promise me something."

The Doctor nodded.

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of my daughter, and don't ever disappoint her, or let her down."

"I couldn't let her down," the Doctor replied. "It'd break my hearts to let her down."

Dave nodded with satisfaction, "Alright then, I'll see you soon then hopefully."

The Doctor hurried to join Clara in the TARDIS.


	5. Of Birds and Bees

_Sorry for the wait guys. I was trying to think up something interesting for them to do between visits of the Maitlands and Oswalds, hopefully I got what I was going for. It's not quite fluff, but a lot of fun, in my opinion. Hope you all enjoy, and hopefully I'll be able to give you the next update sooner.  
_

* * *

Clara giggled, clutching tight to her ice-cream cone and the Doctor ran around flapping his arms in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" she called out to him.

"I'm attempting to summon the Kyord birds," he replied, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh," Clara licked her ice-cream, a strange mixture of corn-on-the-cob and raspberries – a specialty of the planet that somehow tasted nice. "What are Kyord birds?"

"They're native to this planet," the Doctor explained. "They're cool. They have tiny wings and big fat heads, but somehow they manage to fly, they can be summoned by doing the Dance of the Kyord."

"And that's what you're doing?"

"Yes," he continued to flap his arms, this time hopping from one foot to the other in a big circle. "I think that's what I'm doing anyway."

Clara laughed at him, she had now reached the cone part of her ice-cream and was delighted to discover a slight chocolate taste to it. She looked up just in time to see the Doctor topple to the ground. She quickly pushed the last of the cone into her mouth, dusted the crumbs from her dress and hurried to help him up.

"You're a fool sometimes, you know."

He poked his tongue out at her and she hoisted him to his feet.

"Thanks for the ice-cream," Clara smiled. "You were right, it was exactly what I needed."

The Doctor grinned, Clara had been complaining in the TARDIS earlier that she was "so utterly starving" and would "simply faint" if she didn't get "the most delectable of foods" into her as quickly as possible, of course, complaining in her very best "Pride and Prejudice" voice – as she described it when questioned.

"Want to help me summon the birds? I think you'd really like to see them."

"Alright then," Clara spread out her arms, ready to flap. "What do I do?"

"Just flap your arms and move around on your feet, pretend you have a really big head or something – take in the essence of the bird."

Clara laughed, but did as he said, flapping her arms and swaying from side-to-side as she ran in a figure of eight, the Doctor continued his hoppy-circles. After a few minutes they heard a lyrical squawking above them and looked up. Slowly landing around them were indeed birds with very large heads and tiny wings. As each one hit the ground it suddenly fell head first into the ground, unable to maintain balance right away. The Doctor heard a slightly larger thud behind him and turned to see Clara on the ground, almost in tears laughing at the birds. The Doctor laughed at the sight of her and soon both were gasping for breath. The Doctor managed to walk over and help her up.

"Ready to go home?" the Doctor asked.

Clara nodded, wiping away the droplets from her eyes. As they headed hand in hand towards the TARDIS Clara suddenly thought,

"Can we get a tub of that ice-cream? For Angie and Artie, I bet they'd really like it."

"Why get a tub?" the Doctor inquired. "It doesn't melt, you can buy them the cones too."

Clara grinned and soon had two more of the ice-cream cones in her hands for her kids.

* * *

Angie and Artie were in their living room watching television when they heard the familiar vworp of the TARDIS. They shouted to their dad that they were going to take a walk, and hurried outside. They got to the box as the Doctor stepped out, holding the door open for Clara who came out with the ice-cream cones. She handed one to each of the children, who looked at them apprehensively.

"Clara? It's winter," Angie said.

"Don't worry about that," the Doctor said. "Its special ice-cream, it's got an automatic "just right" temperature, like baby bear in the Goldilocks story."

Artie licked his and his eyes widened, "What flavour is this?"

"Corn-on-the-cob and raspberry," Clara replied. "With a chocolate cone."

"Ew," Angie held hers away from her.

"Try it Angie," her brother persuaded. "It tastes really good."

She give it a tentative lick and then smiled at it, "Hey, it's does taste good! I mean, well, it's alright."

Clara and the Doctor grinned at each other. Once the kids had finished their ice-creams they bid the Doctor goodbye. Clara gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he promised. "I've just got to go and pick up a few things."

Clara and the kids headed into the house and sat down in the living room, where Mr Maitland still sat watching the television. After a while of silence Artie spoke up.

"Clara? Angie says that you're pregnant. What does that mean?"

"It means she's going to have a baby, dunce," Angie replied.

"How come?"

Clara looked over at Mr Maitland.

"You might as well tell him," he said. "If not he'll just google it and get all sorts of weird responses."

"Wait, you want me to explain 'the birds and the bees' to him? Isn't the father supposed to do that?" Clara's eyes widened.

"Well I don't want to do it," Mr Maitland blushed.

"Neither do I!" Clara exclaimed.

Angie let out an exaggerated sigh, "Artie, people have sex, right? You know what that is, don't you? Well, sometimes when they have sex if they don't use protection the girl gets pregnant, and then nine months later she has a baby. Basically, Clara had sex with the Doctor and now she's going to have a baby."

"Oh," Artie thought about this. "That makes sense."

Clara buried her head into her knees. She couldn't explain to the kids with Mr Maitland sitting there that she and the Doctor hadn't _actually had sex_, and it was actually some weirdo alien experiment or something. She made a mental note to tell them later when their father was gone, but for now hiding in embarrassment would have to do.

Mr Maitland coughed, "Thank you Angie. That's the very basics of it."

"If that's the basics, what are the details?" the ever curious Artie wanted to know.

Clara let out a shout of, "Please don't have this conversation in front of me!" and ran up the stairs to her attic bedroom. She could hear Angie laughing as she made her way to her own bedroom.


	6. Appointments

_Here's the next chapter guys, sorry about the wait. Just remember, if you review I'm more likely to be motivated to update!  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor was back the next morning. Clara ran downstairs early in the morning when she awoke to the sounds of the TARDIS.

"Morning Doctor!"

"Morning, Clara," the Doctor grinned goofily while looking her up and down.

Clara glanced down at herself and laughed, realising she was still wearing her pyjamas. The Doctor pointed her in the direction of the wardrobe and when she came back she was wearing a perfectly ordinary, if a little too short, dress.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Nothing particularly exciting," the Doctor replied. "Actually, you'll probably find it pretty boring. I want to have you completely checked out. We don't know how compatible Time Lords and humans are, and I want to make sure you'll be okay throughout the pregnancy."

"That does sound like a yawn," Clara joked, though secretly she wanted to know the answers as much as he did. "But I suppose if we have to then we have to."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Where are we going to do it?"

"There's a really good hospital about three hundred years from now on a planet that doesn't exist yet," he replied vaguely. "I just came from there, a young nurse there has agreed to check you out for me. I've told her it's a mixed species pregnancy, and she's promised not to ask any questions, just make sure that you're safe."

* * *

Clara looked up in awe at the hospital that he'd brought her to. It was a dazzling white building with a little half-moon painted up the side in some kind of paint that made it look various colours depending on what angle you looked at it from. She let out a laugh of joy.

"This place looks neat," she told the Doctor.

He nodded with a smile, "Good. That was in the criteria when I was looking for a good hospital – 'must look neat'."

Clara could never be sure when he was joking or not, but she shrugged it off and followed him into the hospital and to the reception desk.

"Clara Oswald," the Doctor said.

"Yes," the veiled woman behind the desk answered. "They're ready for her, second door on the left, down that corridor."

They followed her directions and entered a private room. A young nurse sat at a desk and smiled at them as they came in.

"Hello Doctor." She greeted. "And you must be Clara."

She gestured for Clara to sit on the bed in the centre of the room.

"I'm just going to ask a few _vital_ questions first," she said, mainly to the Doctor.

They nodded.

"First of all, I need to know your age?"

"Twenty four," Clara replied.

"How far along are you?"

Clara had been keeping track in her book, checking off as days passed for her to see how old she was and what day her body was up to, regardless of time travelling, and she'd marked off what adventure they'd had on each day:

"I'm one month, two weeks and three days."

The Doctor looked at her, clearly impressed with how precise her answer was.

"Alright," the nurse placed her notes down on the desk. "Would you mind lying down and lifting your dress to just below your breasts. I'd like to do a skentaliscan."

Clara looked at the Doctor, confused.

"A skentaliscan is basically a futuristic ultrasound," the Doctor quickly explained.

"Oh," Clara lay down on the bed and wriggled her dress up, glad she'd chosen to wear leggings, rather than the more scant stockings that day.

She was expecting a cold goop on her stomach, explained to her by an aunt when she was little, but instead a comfortably warm brush came in contact with her still very flat stomach, followed by a small handheld device that the nurse ran over her.

"Clara, look," the Doctor pointed to the left of her.

Clara looked. Floating in the air was a 3D image of a tiny foetus. It was yellow in colour, except for the blue, almost electrical-looking sparks coming from the 'head', and two slow, red thumping objects in the 'chest'.

"Two hearts," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Wow," Clara whispered softly.

She looked down at her stomach.

"That's the baby?"

"Foetus, technically," the Doctor replied, then looked down with a smile and kissed her forehead. "But yes, that's the baby."

He was surprised to see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Clara? Are you okay?"

"This is surreal," Clara said, almost to herself. "I can't believe I'm having a baby. I can't believe that _that's_ my baby."

"Do you mind if I take down the image now?" the nurse asked.

Clara took a last look and then shook her head. The nurse removed her handheld device from Clara's abdomen and gently wiped it dry.

"I'd like to do an internal check now, if you don't mind," the nurse said. "The scan's given me most of what I need, but I just need to make a few physical checks."

Clara nodded, taking the offered gown and quickly changing behind a screen in the corner of the room. Once back on the table she propped her legs up as directed. The Doctor blushed and moved so that he was next to her head and could make sure that he absolutely saw nothing. The nurse raised Clara's gown and bent down to examine her. A few minutes later she straightened up and sent Clara to change back while she gave the Doctor a full report of her results. Once Clara was done they bade the nurse good bye and headed back to the TARDIS.

"So what did she say?" Clara asked. "It all sort of sounded like mumbo jumbo to me from behind that screen."

"Full details or the basics?"

"Basics please," Clara replied, knowing she probably wouldn't understand the full details.

"Basically," the Doctor told her. "We're perfectly compatible. The baby will progress in a normal nine month time period, but it'll be developing more than a human needs to, so you may experience some fatigue at some point, as well as possible mood swings and morning sickness."

"I've already had the morning sickness," Clara replied.

"If there are any complications nearer the nine month mark, you may be sentenced to complete bed-rest," he warned. "Though I doubt there will be any. I should probably also tell you that the average birth of a Gallifreyan baby is usually less than half an hour once you enter the second stage of labour."

"So that part'll be quick at least," she smiled. "So I should pretty much expect what they prepare you for in sex-ed then? It's basically the same."

"Yeah," the Doctor gave her a quick hug. "You're going to be absolutely fine Clara."


	7. The Doctor's Decision

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a good stopping place so it's only ever so slightly longer than usual. If I can the next one will be longer.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor knocked happily on the Maitland's front door, he'd changed his Wednesday routine. In fact, he barely left the Maitland's house anymore, the TARDIS was parked on their front lawn and hadn't moved in a week.

Angie's voice came over the intercom, "Hello Doctor"

"Hello Angie!" the Doctor half shouted in reply. "Guess what! It's a Tuesday! I've never been at your house on a Tuesday yet, every other day yes, but never a Tuesday. I love firsts."

Angie opened the door for him.

"Where's Clara?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Angie replied. "If she doesn't get up soon Artie and I are staging protest and not getting ourselves to school."

"Aren't you old enough to go to school by yourselves?" the Doctor asked.

"Course I am, but Clara gets paid to take us," Angie replied. "I don't need her to walk me to school, but we're not doing her job for her."

The Doctor shrugged, Angie sort of had a point. It wasn't a very good point, but a point nonetheless. He quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor, turned right, and took the stairs up to Clara's bedroom. It was dark inside. He knocked his knuckles softly on the doorframe as he slipped into the room. The lump under the sheets on the bed shifted slightly. The Doctor crossed the room and knelt by Clara's bed.

"Clara? You awake?"

"No," Clara mumbled, shifting further under the sheets.

"How can you talk if you're not awake?"

She flicked the sheets up off her head and looked at him the tired looking eyes, "You sound like Artie."

The Doctor smiled kindly. She looked quite sweet with her hair all ruffled and her eyes watery after being freshly opened to the day.

"Angie said if you don't get her and Artie to school then they're not going, because it's your job or something. It's some kind of protest."

Clara moaned and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"I have the worst headache ever," her words were muffled slightly by the sheets.

"Want me to get the kids to school for you?"

"Mmhmm," the sheets replied.

The Doctor straightened up, "Right, back in a bit then."

He hurried down the stairs to the lounge where Angie and Artie were sitting, ready to begin their protest.

"Right," the Doctor looked at the two of them. "As officially assigned older person I am going to make sure you get to school on time."

"It's Clara's job," Angie told him stubbornly.

"Well, Clara's got a headache, so I'm doing it instead."

"Why should we let you?"

"Because I'm older and I said so."

"That's dumb," Angie folded her arms across her chest.

"Hang on," the Doctor turned and ran back up to Clara's room.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara asked, peeking out at him.

He was going through her desk drawers, "Where do you keep it?"

"Keep what?"

"Never mind, I found it!" he proudly rushed back out the door.

Clara sighed and pulled her sheets up again. Back downstairs the Doctor held out his treasure. It was the commander badge that he had given Clara when she was made leader of the punishment platoon against the Cybermen.

"I am in charge!" the Doctor gleefully pinned the badge to his jacket. "Now, are you two both ready for school?"

They sighed and nodded. They knew they didn't really have to listen to him just because he was wearing a badge, but it did make them feel like should. Angie and Artie picked up their school bags and followed the Doctor out the front door and down the road towards their school. They arrived at the school gates and Angie saw two of her friends and ran over to them.

"Who's that guy?" asked Kristen. "Doesn't Clara normally walk you to school?"

"That's Clara's boyfriend," Angie replied.

"The one who knocked her up?" Nina looked curiously at the tall man who was still at the gates chatting with Artie.

Angie nodded, "Come on, let's get inside.

The Doctor and Artie were discussing his chess strategies in great depth until the school bell sounded and Artie reluctantly had to say good bye.

"Good luck with your game today Artie!" the Doctor shouted out as he left.

It wasn't far back to the Maitland's house, but it gave the Doctor a chance to think. It really wasn't fair to the Maitland kids that their nanny was going to be out of commission more and more frequently while her pregnancy progressed. Maybe he should talk to George about getting them a new nanny? Though, the Doctor considered, as long as he was around – which he certainly would be –they didn't need one. Between Clara and himself, he was sure they could manage to look after the Maitland kids and their own baby. The Doctor paused at the front door. He hadn't felt this domestic for a long time. He heard a loud noise inside and quickly moved on, slightly afraid there was some kind of burglar or murderer in there with Clara. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Clara banging around in the kitchen. She slammed a cupboard door shut and let out a huff of aggregation, before leaning up against the bench and pressing a hand to her forehead.

"What's all the banging for?" he asked as he came into the room.

"I can't find the aspirin," she groaned.

"I have something better," the Doctor smiled and pulled a small capsule out of his jacket pocket. "And it's fine for pregnant women too."

"Alien?" Clara took the bottle off him and looked at the label.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "Take two with a banana and I promise you'll feel instantly better."

"A banana?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded earnestly. With a sigh she tipped two of the capsules into her hand and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Banana first, or pills?"

"Pills first," the Doctor replied.

She swallowed the pills and then ate the banana. And moment later her whole face brightened.

"Wow!" she grinned at him. "That stuff really works."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Great," she gave him a quick hug and then stepped back as she felt a hard metal object against her face as they hugged. "Why are you wearing my badge?"

"Uhh, the kids didn't want to listen to me, so I thought…"

Clara giggled at him and unpinned the badge, "I'll be keeping this thank you – never know when I might need it again."

The Doctor followed Clara upstairs while she went to put the badge away. Once it was away the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Clara, I've been thinking about something."

Clara looked at him curiously, "Should I be worried?"

The Doctor shook his head. She sat down on her bed and looked up expectantly at him to continue.

"See, I was thinking about how it's going to get harder for you to be a nanny as you get further along into this pregnancy, and then after the baby is born. And I thought maybe you should ask George to get a new nanny, but then, it might be easier for you if I kind of hung around. I mean, I spent the last week here and it's not so bad to be in the same place all the time. It does make it easier that you've here I suppose. But anyway, I just thought maybe I could stay and help out a bit with the kids- to make things easier for you."

"Really? You'd stick around just to help me?"

"And to be with you, yes," he nodded.

She stood up and gently kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Doctor."


	8. Power cut

_I spent ages typing up a chapter before- and then realised it would work better as a chapter later in the story. I didn't spend very long attempting to perfect this chapter- hopefully you'll all still like it anyway. Reviews are always welcome! And I'd love to hear any of your suggestions for what happens next!  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor, Clara, Angie and Artie sat watching a movie together while a storm raged outside. Mr Maitland had gone away for a business meeting over the weekend, so the Doctor decided to spend the night actually in the Maitland's house, rather than outside in the TARDIS, to give Clara a helping hand. Artie, who was ever so slightly afraid of the thunder- as he had put it –was leaning up against Clara, who had an arm wrapped around him to comfort him. In turn, Clara was leaning up against the Doctor, the three of them had a blanket draped across them to keep warm. Angie was lying on the floor, she had been texting through the first half of the movie until her phone ran out of power and now she was continuously asking what was happening in the movie, and why. With sudden loud clap of thunder the power shut off. Artie gave a yelp and clung to Clara.

"Hey!" Angie yelled out in surprise.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, knocking the coffee table over in the process.

"Doctor, can you go get the candles and flashlights from the third kitchen drawer?" Clara asked, not being able to stand up due to Artie clinging to her.

The Doctor and Angie made their way to the kitchen and felt around until they found the drawer. The Doctor smiled when he noticed that the candles and matches were bound together by an elastic band, which made things easier. Angie had turned on a torch already and held another in her hand. They headed back to the lounge, where Clara had managed to pry Artie away from her, and the three of them placed candles around the room and lit them.

"What do we do now?" Angie asked as they sat down.

"We could play a board game," Clara suggested.

She could almost hear Angie rolling her eyes.

"How about Monopoly?" Artie suggested eagerly.

Clara fetched the board and they quickly had it set up in the middle of the floor, the competitors sat around it. They selected their pieces carefully, the Doctor excitedly chose the hat, Angie the bag of money, Artie the car, and Clara the dog. Angie won the dice roll to go first and hopped her piece along the board. She decided against buying the first place she landed on, wanting to save her money for when she got to the higher value pieces on the other side. Artie proceeded to buy each and every place that he landed on. The Doctor managed to get in jail on his first turn- after picking up a card that sent him directly to jail. Grumping he mumbled about the game being rigged before he forked over his bail money. Clara was the banker and spent most of the game dealing out properties and money. It didn't take long before Angie owned half of the expensive properties (except for the ones her brother landed on first and refused to give up) and had four houses on each one (after realising that she'd make more money that way than if she swapped them for hotels). Making your way around the board soon became a nightmare as every turn it seemed Angie made a profit. They managed to play the game all the way through, the Doctor was the first to become bankrupt, followed by Artie and eventually Clara, and Angie smiled triumphantly, rubbing it in everyone's faces.

Clara checked her watch, "It's nearly midnight! Definitely time for you two to be in bed."

She sent them upstairs to get into their pyjamas and their teeth brushed while she packed up the game. The Doctor was scooping houses and playing pieces back into the box while Clara sorted out the money.

"That was fun," Clara grinned.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "Even though I spent most of my time in jail."

Clara laughed, "And you kept paying bail even though you had a get out of jail free card!"

The Doctor laughed back, "You know, in all my years I don't think I've ever finished a game of Monopoly until tonight."

"Neither have I," Clara replied. "Angie had us all licked from the start I think."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Clara!" Artie called from upstairs.

"He'll be wanting me to come up and say goodnight now," Clara told the Doctor as she stood up.

"I'll finish packing up," the Doctor said.

Clara hurried up the stairs to see her charge. Artie was sat cross legged on his bed, looking very sleepy. Clara smiled softly and went and tucked him in.

"Clara?" Artie asked, half asleep. "When you have your baby, will you still be here to play games with us and say goodnight?"

Clara brushed a hand over his head, "Course I will, Artie. I'll be here as long as you and Angie want me to hang around."

"Will you forget about us when the baby comes? Won't you be too busy for us?"

"Never," Clara gave him a quick hug. "I promise, I won't ever, ever be too busy for you."

Artie smiled at her, "Good night, Clara."

"Night, Artie," Clara turned off the flashlight by his bed and headed out the room.

The Doctor was standing outside the door, waiting for her.

"Artie seemed a bit worried," the Doctor said.

Clara nodded, "He'll be fine. A baby won't really change things too much, will it?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Even if it does, I'll be here- I can take the baby if Artie feels neglected."

Clara smiled, then quickly ducked her head into Angie's room to tell her to turn off her torch and say goodnight. The Doctor offered Clara one of the candles he was holding and the two made their way further upstairs to the attic, where they had set up a mattress on her floor for him. She giggled as he wriggled on the mattress trying to find a comfy position. Once she had her pyjamas on, she lay down in her bed.

"I'd invite you in," Clara said, peering down at him from the bed. "But there's really only room for me in here- unless we snuggled up close."

"I'll be alright down here," the Doctor replied. "I probably won't sleep anyway, I don't usually."

"Good night Doctor," Clara blew out her candle.

The Doctor leaned over and blew out his as well, "Night Clara."

At some point during the night she woke and heard the Doctor shivering on the floor, she poked a hand out of her covers to wake him up and discovered the air was absolutely freezing. She went to shake him awake- he sprung to his feet the second her had touched his shoulder.

"Doctor, it's freezing," she said.

"I know," he replied, rubbing his arms up and down. "Especially now I've got out of the covers."

Clara wiggled over as far as she could in her bed, "Come in, it'll be warmer."

* * *

Angie climbed the stairs to Clara's room the next morning to ask her where the money was for the milkman and giggled to herself when she saw the Doctor and Clara snuggled up to each other on Clara's tiny bed, Clara would have fallen out by now- had it not been for the Doctor's arms holding her firm against his chest.


	9. Bump

_This is super short, but all your lovely reviews made me want to update quickly.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Clara was staring at herself in the mirror, twisting left and right. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, it felt firm. Gently she ran her hand up and down, feeling the tiny bump of her stomach. She smiled. There was a little person in there. She grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it on and headed downstairs.

"Angie, I'm going to see the Doctor, you're in charge until I get back!" she called on her way out.

"Yes!"

"No!" Artie groaned.

Clara hurried to the TARDIS, which was still parked on the front lawn, and knocked on the door. It opened by itself.

"Thank you," Clara whispered to the TARDIS as she walked in.

The console room was empty.

"Where is he?" Clara asked.

The TARDIS made a whooshing sound and lit up one of her corridors. Clara grinned and walked through it until the TARDIS opened another door for her.

Clara poked her head in. It was a big room filled with odds and ends of all sorts.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Clara?" the Doctor's head poked up from behind a pile of junk.

Clara giggled, he looked ridiculous with dust all over his face and his hair all of whack, "What are you doing?"

"Just going through some old things," the Doctor replied with a smile. "Look!"

He held up a stuffed animal over his head. Clara made her way over to him and took it from him.

"It's a Kyord bird!" she laughed. "They're even funnier looking as toys."

"I thought maybe the baby could have it," the Doctor told her. "I'm not even sure when I got it, but we could wash it and clean it up a bit and it'll be perfectly safe for the baby."

Clara pushed on the toys eyes-which was hanging on only by a thread, "I'll take it with me and sew up the holes."

"What are you doing here anyway?" the Doctor asked. "I told you I'd be back in a bit."

"Oh!" Clara remembered her reason for coming. "I guess I got a bit excited."

"About what?"

Clara untucked her blouse from her skirt and pulled it up, showing her tiny baby bump to the Doctor. He grinned at her.

He held out a hand. "Can I?"

She nodded. He pressed his hand to her abdomen.

"Wow," he let out a happy chuckle. "That's proper amazing, that is."

Clara smiled and her hand joined his, "Yeah, it is. You know, I never thought I'd be like this- you know, pregnant with an alien baby, but honestly Doctor, I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "You're wonderful Clara."


	10. Comfort and Brownies

_Fluffy chapter for you all! Another short one- but I've updated three days in a row so... Let me know if you want a faster progression of relationship for Clara and the Doctor, or if you're happy as is.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The door to the Maitland's house was unlocked when he got there so he slyly pried it open and stepped inside. Clara was in the living room, reading a book on the sofa with a bucket sat beside her. She ran one hand slowly back and forth over her stomach.

"Clara?" the Doctor called softly.

Clara turned her head to look at him, "Oh, hello Doctor."

He moved over to the sofa, shifting the bucket to the floor and stealing its place next to her. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Clara put her book down on the arm of the sofa.

"Not feeling well?"

"Not at all," Clara sighed. "I thought it was just the normal morning sickness I get every day, but it hasn't stopped yet."

"My poor Clara," the Doctor muttered into her hair.

_His Clara?_ Clara turned and looked up at his face.

He smiled back at her.

_Am I his?_ she wondered.

Another sudden bought of sickness hit her and she grabbed for the bucket. When she was done she placed the bucket wearily back down on the ground and leaned back against the Doctor.

"Here," he held out a water bottle, seemingly produced from nowhere.

She took it and rinsed her mouth out.

"Urgh," Clara moaned. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine," the Doctor replied, gently wiping down her sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"It's always been pretty bad in the mornings, but it's almost lunch time now," Clara moaned.

The Doctor hugged her closer to him.

"If you weren't a Time Lord this wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Clara mused, half asleep with exhaustion. "If we were just a normal couple, who had sex and got pregnant in the normal way. I bet I wouldn't even be sick then. We're a funny sort of couple, aren't we Doctor?"

"We are," the Doctor agreed softly as Clara drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Clara woke up a few hours later, stretching out on the sofa, a little disappointed that the Doctor wasn't there. She heard a clanging in the kitchen and got to her feet to investigate. She laughed when she saw what awaited her in the kitchen. Artie and Angie were home from school and both had their arms entirely white with flour- which was actually cleaner than what constituted as their adult supervision, the Doctor was completely covered in cocoa powder and flour, and what looked like egg in his air. At the sound of her laughter all three turned around sheepishly.

"Clara!" the Doctor grinned. "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," she gestured to their appearances. "What are you doing?"

"We're making brownies!" Artie exclaimed. "The Doctor said that the baby was making you feel sick and I thought brownies might make you feel better. They always make me feel better."

Clara smiled at the young boy, it was a very sweet thought.

"Brownies would make me feel a lot better," she confirmed. "But, um- what happened?"

"Well," Angie looked around. "It was the Doctor's fault."

Clara raised an eyebrow at him, "Doctor?"

"It's no fun to do anything unless you get a little messy…"

Clara laughed at him, "Well, it's up to you three to get this cleaned up."

They all moaned.

Clara gave them one last look before leaving the room.

* * *

Clara bounded down the stairs when she heard the Doctor calling out to her.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her Bugs Bunny impression. She shrugged back at him.

"We're finished," Angie announced.

"Yeah! We finished," the Doctor threw his arm around the room, which was possibly cleaner than it had ever been.

Clara pretended to walk around and inspect the room, running her fingers along the counters and peeking inside the oven. She came to a stop in front of the Doctor and leaned towards him on tip toes, she plucked a bit of eggshell out of his hair.

"Good job, 9 out of 10," she told them.

"Only 9?" Artie exclaimed.

"Well, you lost a point for the eggshell," she joked. "Now, where are these brownies?"


	11. Trygella

_A couple of you asked me some questions and hopefully this answered them- if it didn't (or if anyone has any new questions) let me know and I'll actually proper answer them is my next author's note. By the way, I've been thinking about future chapters coming up and I wondered if you guys want a little girl or a boy?  
Hopefully my next chapter will be longer too, I've just been wanting to get these out to you quickly (coz I know I hate waiting so I assume you do too) but the next one is already half done so it'll be fast and longer (hopefully)  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Clara had been in high spirits for the past week, her morning sickness seemed to be completely gone. The Doctor had noticed her perkier nature and offered to take her somewhere in the TARDIS- to which she willingly agreed, longing to get away for a while.

"Where are we?" she asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Trygella," the Doctor replied.

It was a beautiful, tropical planet. It reminded Clara of the rainforests back home on Earth.

"Come on," the Doctor took Clara by the hand and led her into the tropical jungle along a path marked by little string lights. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a series of little huts. All around the huts humanoid beings walked around, each with a clustering of tattoos up their right arm.

"Who are they and what's up with the tattoos?" Clara wanted to know.

"They're the Trygellians," the Doctor explained. "And those tattoos symbolise rank within the community. The more tattoos and the more extravagant the higher the rank."

He pointed at a child, "See him? He's got just a small tattoo- he must have started his hunting by now."

He pointed at an old man, whose arm was entirely covered.

"Let me guess, some kind of mayor?"

"Tribal leader," the Doctor nodded. "But these guys aren't why I took you here, come on."

He grabbed her hand and led her around the huts and forward on the path until they came across a sandy beach. The water was a deep purple colour and the sand pure white.

"Wow," whispered Clara. "This is… it's… it's…"

"Isn't it?" the Doctor agreed.

"Can we go in the water?"

"If you like."

The pair sat down on the sand and pulled off their shoes, socks and stockings. The Doctor wriggled his trousers up to his knees and followed Clara into the sea. The waves lapped calmly around their legs as they waded further into the water. The Doctor had to stop walking sooner than Clara- his trouser legs wouldn't roll up any further –but he watched her as she continued to walk out, staring up at the full moon that lit up the scene. She looked stunning in the moonlight. She turned around to grin at him, her eyes lit up in wonder, and the Doctor almost melted, he'd never known anyone to be so-

"Doctor, I love it here!" Clara called out, before she headed back in to him. "We'll have to take the baby here sometime."

The Doctor smiled and met her in the water, pressing his hands to the slight curve of her belly, "We will, I'm sure the baby will love it here."

Clara watched him as he looked lovingly at her stomach, "You're happy about this baby, aren't you? Properly happy?"

The Doctor looked up, confused, "Clara, of course I'm happy."

"I wasn't sure," Clara told him. "You just never seemed fully attached to the idea- every time we talk about it it's mostly medical stuff, but look at you now. You're really happy with this."

"I was trying to remain sort of calm about this," the Doctor explained. "If I let my full excitement show I think something would blow up."

Clara laughed, "I'm so glad you're happy with this. Because it was my decision to keep the baby, and if you didn't want it…"

"Of course I want it, of course I do," the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You're my Clara and that's my baby, I don't think I could ever want anything other."

Clara looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Come on," he ended their embrace and took her hand. "Let's head back to the TARDIS."

* * *

Angie was in Clara's bedroom when Clara got back that night.

"What are you doing in here?" Clara asked.

"I didn't know you were coming back tonight," Angie replied quickly.

"Doesn't answer the question," Clara said in her best 'strict nanny' voice.

"Dad snores," Angie explained. "You can't hear it from up here, so I thought I might sleep up here while you were out with the Doctor."

Clara smiled at her young charge, "Well, you can stay if you like."

"Really?"

Clara pointed at the mattress still on the floor from the Doctor's last visit, "But you sleep there."

Angie nodded, "Thanks Clara."

Clara pulled her dress over her head and replaced it with an over-sized shirt.

"You've got a bump," Angie noted. "I never noticed it before."

"It's not very big," Clara replied as she climbed into her warm bed. "You mostly can't see it under my clothes."

"It's weird that there's another person inside you," Angie said, in her half awake, half asleep state.

"Yeah," Clara agreed with a yawn. "It's a little weird."

"How much longer till it's born?"

"Well, I'm three months and two days pregnant now," Clara replied. "So about another six months I guess."

"Exactly three months and two days? How do you know that?"

"I've been keeping track."

"Why?"

"So I don't get confused about where I'm at while I'm time traveling," Clara answered.

"Oh, okay," Angie yawned and rolled over to her other side, facing away from Clara. "You better not snore."

"I won't," Clara promised. "Good night, Angie."

"Night, Clara."


	12. Old Friends

_Oooh, a brand new chapter. Sorry for the delay- I've been on holiday. Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions of what they want to happen please let me know and I'll try my very best to make it happen  
_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor and Clara decided to head to the local shopping complex for lunch while the kids were at school. They took a bus to get there, which put the Doctor in a slightly sour mood as he had to stand and kept hitting his head on the handles along the aisle. Clara promised to let him go look at the toy section first which cheered him up.

The Doctor let out a cheerful whoop when he saw a remote control helicopter.

"I love these things!" he grabbed the control next to the display helicopter and launched the small mechanical object into the air.

Clara giggled at him, he looked so happy playing with the toy.

"Can we get one of these for the baby?" the Doctor asked as he made the helicopter circle around her.

"Why would we give a baby a remote control toy?"

"Baby?" a voice came from behind Clara.

She turned around and gave a quick squeal when she saw who it was, an old friend of hers who she hadn't really seen since she started working for and living with the Maitlands.

"Lily!"

The Doctor looked curiously at Clara's friend, she seemed to be the complete opposite of Clara in appearance. Where Clara was short, Lily was tall. Clara had dark brown hair and eyes, Lily had blonde hair and green eyes. Completely unbiased as well, the Doctor thought Clara was much prettier than the other girl.

The two women hugged.

"Clara it's been ages!" Lily exclaimed, then looked over her friend's shoulder at the Doctor. "What's he talking about a baby for?"

"Oh um," Clara let go of her friend and stepped towards the Doctor, linking arms with him. "Lily, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my friend Lily. And um yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Woah," Lily shook hands briefly with the Doctor, who had landed his helicopter by now. "You got her knocked up, huh?"

"It's not like that Lily," Clara replied.

Lily, who had always been protective over Clara since her mother died, folded her arms across her chest, "No? Well, do you love him?"

Clara looked up at the Doctor, and slowly, and ever so cautiously replied, "Yeah, I do."

"And you, Doctor?" Lily asked. "Do you love Clara?"

The Doctor looked down at Clara and equally as cautiously answered, "Yeah. I love her."

Lily's eyes darted between the pair of them, before deciding that it was alright, and then quickly pulled Clara out of the Doctor's grasp.

"So, tell all," she said. "Where did you two meet? How long did you know each other before he knocked you up? How far along are you?"

Clara laughed at the sudden barrage of questions.

The Doctor answered swiftly, "Clara's house. No idea. About three months."

"Three months and two weeks," Clara put in.

"How do you have no idea how long you've known each other?" Lily looked confused.

"It's complicated," Clara replied off-handedly. "For a long time, anyway."

Something at the back of the room caught the Doctor's eyes, "Clara! Look at those!"

And with that he was off. Clara giggled at him and Lily turned to her friend.

"Is he all there?" Lily asked, somewhat insensitively pointing at his head.

Clara frowned at her, "Yeah. He's been through a lot of stuff though. I guess he acts like that so he doesn't have to think about the rest of it."

Lily nodded, not really wanting to dig any further into the stranger's mind, "So darling, are you excited about this baby?"

Clara nodded with a smile, "I wasn't at first, but it's kind of grown on me. Literally."

She placed one hand over her small bump.

Lily laughed at Clara's awful pun, "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

Clara shook her head, "No. Actually, I haven't thought about that."

"Which would you rather?"

Clara shrugged, "Either would be as good as the other, I suppose. I'm not really fussy."

"I'd want a girl," Lily said dreamily. "Wouldn't it be fun to braid her hair and dress her up in little clothes? Although, if I did have a kid, I'd hope they wouldn't be like me."

Clara laughed, remembering a time at school when Lily had convinced her that the absolute best thing they could do rather than go to study hall was to climb up onto the gym roof and peek through the skylight at the topless boys inside. The plan went rather swimmingly until the coach noticed their shadows cast onto the gym floor and sentenced them to a month worth of lunchtime detentions. Lily had always claimed that it was worth it though.

They caught up with the Doctor, who was playing with a train set that was on a little table in the toddlers section and took him off to have lunch.


End file.
